


Closer

by ellebellebab



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellebellebab/pseuds/ellebellebab
Summary: ‘You know, I’m pretty good with my sword.’Beau’s brow furrowed in confusion ‘I may have noticed, I was on the receiving end of it a few hours ago’ she said drily, wincing when she saw Yasha’s face immediately fall.‘Not that that was your fault I just, I remember..fuck’ She sighed gripping the throwing star tighter and trying to figure out any sort of way out of this situation that didn’t involve her having to open her mouth again.





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post by @nadroj-the-sewob on tumblr about Beau's undercut and how she was keeping up with it because they grow like a motherfucker and then remembered Yasha shaving Caleb and I had to.
> 
> I bet there's like a thousand of these already but what's one more?
> 
> This is sloppy and not beta'd but enjoy and feel free to leave a comment letting me know what you think! I need the constructive criticism.

It’d been a hell of a day, probably up there in the slowly growing list of days where she was sure The Mighty Nein had gotten through simply by the skin of their teeth and nothing else. Her mind whirled as she recounted everything that had happened since they’d woken up in the cave. They hadn’t even given themselves much of a moment to recover from the fact they’d all nearly had their asses kicked to an early grave, before they were in the throne room and Caleb was pulling out the beacon.  
  
Beau screwed her eyes up, the stars that appeared slowly blossoming into the misshapen face of Dairon.  
  
‘Stay alive.’  
  
They were fucking _trying_ at least.  
  
She sighed, opening her eyes and turning to look at Jester for a moment, her features indecipherable in the blackness of the room but her even, deep breathing comforting in a way she couldn’t describe and she swallowed against the quick lump that formed in her throat. They’d all nearly lost each other so many times in the past 24 hours it made her dizzy.  
  
Beau reached up and ran quick fingers over her head, scrubbing her hands over the thick hair of her undercut which had grown much longer than she liked over recent weeks. With a sigh she pulled herself out of bed resigning to defeat, still sore from the events of the cave but not able to relax enough to will herself to sleep yet.  
  
She quietly pulled a throwing star from her pack and let herself out of the room, Jester sleeping peacefully still in the next bed over. She shut the door carefully with a soft clicking noise before letting out the long breath she’d been holding and turning into the hallway, her eyes narrowing instantly to a large Aasimar form sitting on the ground.  
  
‘ _Yasha?_ ’ blue and violet eyes found her and she was met with a quick shrug.  
  
‘Caduceus snores really loud, it’s a lot worse when it’s just two of you’ Beau smiled nodding her head, staring at a spot on the ground for a moment looking up when Yasha spoke again. ‘Uhhh is there a reason you’re holding one throwing star?’

Beau looked down at the metal in her hand and reached up again to scratch at the long hair on the side of her head.  
  
‘I - my hair, it’s, long..’ she trailed off ‘Its the sharpest thing I have.’ Yasha nodded the hint of a smile creeping across her features like a punch to Beau’s gut,  
  
‘You know, I’m pretty good with my sword.’  
  
Beau’s brow furrowed in confusion ‘I may have noticed, I was on the receiving end of it a few hours ago’ she said drily wincing when she saw Yasha’s face immediately fall, ‘Not that that was your fault I just, I remember.. _fuck_ ’ She sighed gripping the throwing star tighter and trying to figure out any sort of way out of this situation that didn’t involve her having to open her mouth again.  
  
‘I shaved Caleb once’ Beau looked up and saw Yasha deftly braiding some loose strips of fabric from her tunic.  
  
‘Yeah you kind of scared the shit out of him I think’ Yasha looked up with a worried look in her eyes, ‘I mean, he appreciated it though, he looked good. Not that I’m like, into how beards look, I’m impartial to beards.’ Beau’s mind flashed her a memory of Keg, face flushed looking up at her and the beard burn she’d endured for days later and felt a blush creep across her cheeks, not _so_ impartial to beards she decides.  
  
Yasha stares at her for a long moment before unsheathing her sword in one fluid movement, Beau shivers involuntarily. ‘I could shave your sides? I don’t think you’d have much luck with that star is all.’  
  
Beau looks at the glint of the blade as it catches the torch light of the hallway and nods slowly ‘Yeah, yeah you’re probably right.’ She mutters, slipping the star into a pocket and standing up straighter, giving Yasha a smirk, ‘Where to?’  
  
She follows Yasha down the hall of the inn, past more rooms towards the stairs that lead down into the bar area proper, a door she’d noticed before but assumed was another room to stay in is knocked on and opened by Yasha who holds it wide for Beau to step into.  
  
It’s a small washroom, not the worst she’s ever been in but a squeeze once Yasha follows her in and closes the door, her large form taking up a lot of the space.  
  
‘There’s a stool’ Yasha says quietly pointing between them and Beau sits automatically, drumming her hand on the washbasin next to her thats recently been filled fresh water, a slight steam rolling slowly off of the surface.  
  
Yasha nods and looks over Beau’s hair, reaching out a tentative hand before stopping, ‘May I?’  
  
Beau panics slightly as Yasha’s fingers creep towards her but nods ‘Uh yeah, do what you uh want to me, to my hair I mean...’ she trails off and closes her eyes wondering if Yasha would stop her if she drowned herself in the basin next to them.  
  
Yasha’s fingers which have welded her weapon with so much strength and impressed the shit out of Beau on multiple occasions, are surprisingly careful, methodical even as they properly separate the long hair on top from the growing once shaved sides.  
  
Beau’s mouth goes dry.  
  
‘How would you like it?’ Beau peeks one eye open, eyebrow raised at the question and finds Yasha looking at her innocently.  
  
‘Excuse me?’  
  
Yasha’s mouth lifts up in one corner, ‘How short do you want it?’ She emphasises.  
  
‘Shit I don’t know just short, I hate it when it gets this long, throws off the whole badass look I’ve got going you know?’  
  
Yasha almost smiles, ‘Oh I wouldn’t say that.’  
  
Beau closes her eyes again and takes a deep breath, ‘I trust you’ she adds softly and feels Yasha’s fingers still in her hair for a quick moment before they continue. ‘Short and badass it is.’  
  
Yasha reaches down and finds the fresh soap next to the washbasin, lathering it in her hands in the fresh water before moving and working it into Beau’s hair who goes lax at the feeling.  
  
‘You know if you ever wanna stop kicking the absolute shit out of people you could be a barber’ Beau says, words almost slurred with relaxation, she looks at Yasha and smirks at the small red flush on her grey cheeks. ‘I don’t know, I really like kicking the shit out of people.’ Beau grunts in response and sits in silence, sneaking glances up at the woman in front of her as she works, her brow furrowed in concentration.  
  
Once she’s sure the hair is lathered enough she gives a small nod and looks down at Beau. ‘I have to get in a little close, and you should keep still, the blades really fucking sharp’ she says earnestly. Beau simply nods, sitting up straighter and taking in a deep breath as Yasha crowds into her space, the soft _schlick_ of the blade the only noise between them as small clumps of foamy hair falls to the ground.  
  
Yasha clears her throat quietly, ‘You know, Caleb and I, we had no idea what we were doing. It was, bad obviously what we did but, we thought you were going to kill us, they made us think you were anyway.’ Yasha murmurs, still concentrating on Beau’s hair.  
  
‘I know’ Beau replies softly, I’ve had some doubts about Caleb in the past but I’ve never thought he’d hurt us, especially Nott, he’d never lay a finger on her. And you’ Yasha stills then, looking down at Beau, an uncertain emotion behind her eyes, ‘Well you’re bad ass and I’m sure if you wanted to you could kick the shit out of every single one of us, but I don’t think you’d ever want to, not intentionally anyway.’  
  
They hold each other’s gaze for a moment, the air heavy with something before Yasha smiles softly, giving a small nod, she goes back to shaving, ‘I’m glad you know that, I’d never-‘ she takes a deep breath and Beau can see her shoulders shake a little, ‘When I came to and I saw you there and I realised what, what I’d been doing...’ Yasha shakes her head contemplating something for a moment and Beau can’t stop herself from reaching a hand up to gently grasp Yasha’s forearm, squeezing carefully so as not to jostle the blade into inadvertently slicing her ear off.  
  
‘You don’t need to be, those guys were assholes, they just knew you and Caleb were the strongest, they hit us where it hurt the most’ Yasha smirks at that and shakes her head ‘Oh don’t tell me they didn’t try to bring you over to their side too, you’re not exactly a weakling’ an amused look on her face as she moves to the other side of Beau’s head.  
  
‘Yeah well he tried it but he wasn’t really my type’ Beau sighs, eyes sharp as a small laugh passes through her lips.  
  
‘That much is clear Beauregard’ her eyes looking between them, Beau follows her gaze and realises with a start her hand is still clenched softly around Yasha’s forearm, her other holding loosely onto the fabric bunched up at Yasha’s hip, she gently rips her hands away an apology already on her lips, ‘It’s okay,’ Yasha says softly, the soft blush across her nose now more defined across the apples of her cheeks too ‘It’s seemed since we first met you’ve had no problem with, personal space, I think I’ve become more accustomed to it.’  
  
Beau slowly creeps her hands back to their original place and revels in the soft smile Yasha gives her in return. They continue in silence for a few more moments, Yasha eventually moving behind Beau to finish up the back of her head and all too soon she’s rinsing her blade off for the last time.  
  
‘I think I’m done here, I’m sorry if it’s not a great job, I was a little distracted at times’ Beau reaches a hand back and feels the short, slightly sharp hairs, ‘This feels more like it, thanks Yasha, I owe you one.’  
  
Yasha shrugs, sheathing her sword behind her back, somewhat awkwardly in the small space, and leans back against the wall, arms crossed ‘Better than you cutting your head open with a blunt throwing star’ there’s a twinkle in her eyes and Beau lets out a soft laugh as she brushes the stray soapy hairs off of her chest and shoulders.  
  
Suddenly Yasha reaches out, hand quickly brushing over Beau’s cheek before she freezes her eyes wide, ‘Oh you uh, had some hair there...’  
  
They stand like that for a moment, Yasha’s fingers fluttering slightly against Beau’s cheek before they tense and curl, fitting over the curve of Beau’s jaw and holding there for a moment. Beau feels herself on edge and her muscles flex involuntarily, before she can talk herself out of it she reaches a slow hand up and covers Yasha’s hand with her own, waiting, not daring to breath in case she ruins whatever magical fucking middle of the night moment she was finally having and she thinks this has to be good karma for all the shit she’s been through recently.  
  
Yasha swallows, looking conflicted, ‘I-I’m glad it was you, who got me out of it. I think it probably had to be you, if I’m honest’ her eyes flick over Beau’s face drifting over her lips before catching her eyes again ‘I don’t know for sure that I would have listened to anyone else, except maybe Molly, but...’ she sucks her cheeks in and Beau can see her eyes are bright but looking at her fiercely, ‘I just wanted to say thank you, for waking me up, I guess.’ Yasha shrugs and her thumb drifts uncertainly over Beau’s lower lip.  
  
Beau just looks at her for a moment, drinking it in, she waits a beat and as Yasha’s eyes drift once more down to her lips she lets out the breath she was holding and shivers, ‘I-’ she can’t get out more than that before Yasha is crowding against her, she brings their faces close and Beau can see hesitation there, can feel Yasha’s fingers shake at her jaw.  
  
‘ _Yasha_ , I- look I can’t say I haven’t thought about this a hundred times since we met because then I’d be a liar, which, I mean I _am_ a liar but I don’t ever want to lie to you.’ she sighs begging her brain to catch up and places her own hand behind Yasha’s neck, squeezing slightly, ‘I like you, I want you, I’m pretty sure I’ve made that clear but, I don’t want you to feel like you owe me and I especially don’t want you to rush things if you’re not comfortable, I can wait for you.’  
  
Yasha looks at her so earnestly Beau feels her stomach tumble in response and she’s keenly aware of the thump of her heartbeat in her chest.  
  
‘I bet you say that to all the girls’ Yasha says weakly, before leaning in the rest of the way and pressing a soft chaste kiss to Beau’s lips.  
  
It feels kind of like she’s flying, like a weight she hadn't known she'd been carrying has been lifted off of her shoulders and she it almost feels like the fireworks they’d seen in Hupperdook are bursting in her veins. It’s quick and it’s sweet and it takes all of Beau’s restraint to not chase Yasha’s lips as she pulls away.  
  
She opens her eyes and looks at her for a moment, a soft fondness spreading over Yasha’s face and she’s about to say something more when there’s a loud banging noise on the door.  
  
They separate quickly like they’re fucking teenagers getting caught by a teacher and Beau has to stop herself from laughing wildly at the whole turn of events. Instead she gives Yasha a quick wink before turning and opening the washroom door, giving way to tall Drow man who looks at them impatiently.  
  
‘Evening’ Beau says, smirking at the man as she reaches behind her for Yasha’s hand and pulls them both through the door and out into the hallway, the Drow rolls his eyes and surveys the room in obvious distaste before slamming the door behind them and Beau does laugh then, her heart swelling when Yasha lets out a few soft chuckles of her own.  
  
They walk back up the hall silently though their hands are still clasped and stand outside Beau and Jesters room, looking each other over for a moment almost shyly.  
  
‘We can swap if you want? I’m pretty used to Caduceus snoring by now.’ Yasha simply shakes her head, stifling a yawn in response.  
  
‘I don’t think I’ll have any problems getting to sleep now’ she says, giving Beau a soft smile and she nods in turn.  
  
‘Thank you for, tonight, pretty glad I let my hair grow out for this long now.’ Beau doesn’t miss the way Yasha’s smile grows still and leans forward to press a quick kiss to her cheek, ‘Thank you’ she whispers. She squeezes her hand one more time and steadies herself when Yasha squeezes back before she turns and lets herself into her room, leaning against the door for a moment and resisting the urge to do something girly and disgusting and scream, opting instead to lob the throwing star wildly at the wall across the room in a burst of pent up energy.  
  
When she slips into bed a few moments later she finds that her head is no longer filled with close calls and visions of her mentor chastising her, she doesn’t think about beacons or war or worry about the future, she doesn’t think of anything at all really. Except for the soft touch of lips against hers and the feeling of a large hand, steady and firm pressed against her own.


End file.
